1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synthetic resin holder with a spring which is used when a tennis racket, a fishing rod and the like are hung on walls, ceilings or the like.
2. Prior Art
A small synthetic resin holder has already been known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,604, in which a pair of embracing arms having inner ends connected by a hinge and outer ends butted in an opening and closing manner are integrally connected by hinges on opposite ends of a circular spring plate having a support leg projected in the central portion thereof, and when a connected portion between the embracing arms is moved outwardly from a border line which connects both ends of the spring plate, the embracing arms are opened, and conversely when it is moved inwardly, the arms are closed.
In such a holder as described above, the embracing arms being opened can be closed merely by pressing the connected portion between the embracing arms and the holder is extremely convenient for use as a holder for doors and electric wires. However, the above-described holder has a disadvantage that when this holder is used, as a holder when a tennis racket, a fishing rod and the like are laterally hung on the ceiling or walls, under the condition that a dimension thereof is increased without modification and the embracing arms are positioned up and down, a load is imposed on the lower embracing arm, the lower end of the spring plate is pressed to flex the spring plate, and the connected portion between the embracing arms are moved outwardly to the embracing arms of itself. To overcome such a disadvantage as noted above, if the whole wall thickness is increased to increase a spring force. or if support plates are provided on opposite ends of a spring plate to support the embracing arms, the flexure of the embracing arms due to the load can be improved to some extent. However, if the whole wall thickness is increased, the spring force is strengthened and if the both ends of the spring plate are supported, the flexure of the spring plate becomes difficult to make, as a consequence of which a force is required to open and close the embracing arms, a great sound occurs every opening and closing the arms and in addition, a handle of the racket, the fishing rod and the like are scratched during a period of opening and closing of the arms